Science Sanity
My thirty-sixth fanfic. Commentary is acceptable, plus, shout-out for my great friend, AnimationFan15 for the title. (It shows Lincoln's school, everyone is let out, Lincoln is still in the classroom with Mrs. Johnson) AGNES: Now, Lincoln, you pass every single class, except for science. - Mrs. Johnson said - You manage to pass almost every test, but the science test is the hardest. You need to pass or you'll go to summer school. LINCOLN: Okay, Mrs. Johnson. - Lincoln said AGNES: Now, go home and study, Lincoln. - Mrs. Johnson said - You need to prepare for this huge test, it's in a week. (Lincoln walk out of the school and meets up with Lana, Lola, and Lucy) LUCY: Hey, big brother, where you been? - Lucy said LINCOLN: I was talking with Mrs. Johnson. - Lincoln revealed (The four are now walking home) LOLA: (eager) Did you get in trouble, Lincoln? - Lola ask LINCOLN: (annoyed) No. - Lincoln said - Mrs. Johnson said, I need to pass this science test, or I'll go to summer school. LANA: (sweet) Aw, don't worry, Linky. - Lana said nicely - You'll ace that test. LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln thanked (They reach their house, they try opening the door, but couldn't; They try the back door and succeed, they head upstairs to their rooms, Lincoln pulls out a science textbook and begin reading) LINCOLN: Okay, I need to pass this science test. - Lincoln said - So, Chapter 1: Biology. (He tries reading, but he couldn't concentrate, he eventually fall asleep) ONE HOUR LATER (He have the book in his face, an explosion from Lisa's experiment wake him up, he check his watch and it's 4:00) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) I miss an hour of studying, I can't find someone who's intelligence to help he pass this test. Fortunately, I know all ten of my sisters, and there's only one who intelligent: Lisa. (In Lisa's and Lily's room, Lincoln is with the former, who's reading a book on astronomy) LINCOLN: So, I'd have to pass this test, or I'll go to summer school. - Lincoln said LISA: Pfft, I'd been there throughout my college year. - Lisa claims - But since you're so desperate, I'll help tutoring you for the science test. LINCOLN: Yes! - Lincoln cheers - I won't let you down! LISA: Okay, what's about the test? - Lisa ask LINCOLN: Okay, it has fifty questions, all multiple choice, and each of ten questions will have a different category, Chemistry, Biology, Mathematics, Geology, and Astronomy. - Lincoln explained LISA: (excited) Oh, I love all these topics! - Lisa said happily - Let's study, first topic: Astronomy! (Lisa takes Lincoln's hand and she put him on a stoll, she pulls out a prop pointer and a map of the Solar System) LISA: Okay, pay attention, Linky. - Lisa said - I'm gonna explained about the planets. LINCOLN: All right, Lisa. - Lincoln said (Lincoln pulls out a notepad and a pencil for notes and he puts on reading glasses, she points to Mercury) LISA: The first planet, Mercury. It's the second brightest planet, the closest planet to the sun, and the hottest planet of the Solar System. - Lisa explained - It's also the smallest of the inner planets. (Lincoln writes this info down, she points to Venus) LISA: Venus, the second planet, second closest and the brightest of the planets, and called "Earth's twin", referencing to their close size. - Lisa said - (She points to Earth) Earth, our third planet and the only planet with life and water, it has the most water and land and the largest of the inner planets. You got all of that, Lincoln? (Lincoln has fallen asleep, Lisa slaps him, waking him up) LISA: Pay attention, Lincoln! - Lisa scolds - You need this info! (Later, Lincoln is writing notes from a textbook, he finish, Lisa walks up to him) LINCOLN: There, I wrote everything about Astronomy, all 88 constellations and all 9 planets. - Lincoln said, tired (Lisa check his notepad and he nearly written in every page) LISA: (impressed) Nice, Lincoln. - Lisa said - Since we're done with Astronomy, lets begin with Chemistry. Fortunately, instead of in my room, I know a place we can go. (It shows a science institution, where Lincoln and Lisa are in a lab, both are wearing lab coats and safety glasses) LISA: Okay, Lincoln, for Chemistry, mix these two chemicals together. - Lisa said - This is a chemical reaction. LINCOLN: Okay. - Lincoln replied (Lincoln put the chemicals into one beaker, it's bubbling and shaking, shocking both of them, it causes an explosion, covering the entire room in goo, they wipe the goo off their glasses) LINCOLN: I think that's takes care of Chemistry. - Lincoln said LISA: Agreed, let's go home and remove this ectoplasm. - Lisa claims (At home, Lincoln, in his bathrobe, is cleaning his ears and hair, Lisa comes out of the shower with a towel around her torso) LISA: Ah, that so much better with the goo out of my hair. - Lisa said - After we get dressed, we'll study more. LINCOLN: Okay. - Lincoln said (They went to their respective rooms and change into their regular clothes, Lincoln then walk out of his room and see's Lana and Lola) LINCOLN: Hey, girls. - Lincoln greeted LANA AND LOLA: Hey, Lincoln. - the twins greeted LANA: How's the study session? - Lana ask LINCOLN: So far, so good. - Lincoln said - We've managed to get past through Astronomy and Chemistry, only three more topics to go. LUCY: (appears) Hey, Lincoln. - Lucy greeted - We'll be helping you. (The three were surprised at Lucy's appearance) LINCOLN: (mortifed) Hey, Lucy. - Lincoln said LISA: (now dressed) Lincoln, let's go. - Lisa said - We've got more studying to do. (In Lisa's and Lily's room, he's sitting on the floor, while Lisa is using on her projector again) LISA: Okay, Geology is the study of rocks. - Lisa explained - It's also explained about Earth's structure and the Earth's core. LINCOLN: Okay, what else? - Lincoln ask LISA: Come on, I'll take you somewhere. - Lisa said - But, I need some assistance. Lana? (Lana, with a pickax, walk into Lisa's room) LANA: Yo. - Lana said LINCOLN: What's going on here? - Lincoln ask (It cuts to a cave where Lincoln, Lana, and Lisa, in mining attire, are mining) LISA: Okay, these pointy rocks on top of caves are called, stalagmites. - Lisa said - If water are around rocks, they absorb them, this is called, erosion. LINCOLN: Ah. - Lincoln said LANA: (digging) Ah, found another mineral! - Lana said (Lana put her mineral into another pile of larger minerals, Lincoln shines his flashlight to show a bunch of emeralds) LINCOLN: Whoa, emeralds! - Lincoln said - They're very rare! LISA: Uh huh, they're gemstones that are usually, colored green. - Lisa said (Lisa's hat begin glowing red and blue, amazing the two) LANA AND LINCOLN: Whoa... - they both said amazed (Lisa discovers this and there's a ruby and a sapphire on her head, she pick them up) LISA: Huh, ruby and sapphire. - Lisa said - I'll keep them as a souvenir. LINCOLN: Take this emeral too. - Lincoln said - Let's keep these minerals. LANA: Okay, let's gets these minerals and go home. - Lana said (They each put minerals in bags and place them in their backpacks and leave the cave; At home, Lisa is sorting the minerals by type and color) LINCOLN: (walks in) Hey, Lisa, how's the mineral sorting? - Lincoln ask LISA: Pretty good, Lincoln. - Lisa said - Let's call it a night and we'll do those last two topics. LINCOLN: Okay, good night, Lisa. - Lincoln said LISA: Night, Lincoln. - Lisa said THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln walks into Lisa's room, to find her reading) LISA: Good, you're early. - Lisa claims - Now there's Mathematics. Lola, come in. (Lola comes into Lisa's room) LISA: Lola will be helping us with Math. - Lisa said LOLA: Yeah, Lincoln, I want to help. - Lola said - So, pay close attention. (Lincoln pulls out his notepad and pencil, Lisa points to a formula chart) LISA: Okay, 1 year equals 365 days, 52 weeks, and 12 months. 1 ton equals 2,000 pounds, 1 pound equal 16 ounces. - Lisa explained - Okay, Lola, your turn to explain. LOLA: So, 1 mile equals 5,280 feet, 1 gallon equals 4 quarts, 1 quart equals 2 pints, 1 pint equals 2 cups, and 1 cup equals 8 ounces. - Lola explained - You got all that, Linky? (Lincoln is still writing, as he finishes) LINCOLN: Done. - Lincoln said LOLA: Great job, Linky. - Lola praised - You're gonna ace this test. (Lola pats Lincoln's head and leaves Lisa's room) LISA: Okay, there's one more topic and that's Biology. - Lisa replied - Now, we're going to the beach. So, change into your trunks and meet me at the front door. (At the beach, Lincoln and Lisa are in their swimsuits and looking at crabs, while the twins and Lily, in their swimsuits, are playing in the water) LISA: Okay, let's talk about Marine Biology. - Lisa said - It's the study of life to ocean animals. Most are vertebrates, animals with backbones, like, whales, seals, turtles, penguins, and dolphins. While some are invertebrates, animals without backbones, like, jellyfish, krill, mollusks, clams, sponges, and worms. Got all of that? LINCOLN: Uh huh, got it all. - Lincoln said LUCY: (in her swimsuit) Hey, Lincoln. - Lucy said (Lisa and Lincoln were spooked by her appearance) LISA: What are you doing here? - Lisa ask LUCY: I got bored. - Lucy admitted - So, I'd came here. LINCOLN: Well, since we're here and all... - Lincoln said (The three are building a large sand castle, the twins and Lily walk to them) LINCOLN: Hey, girls. - Lincoln said LOLA: Hey, Lincoln, how's Biology? - Lola ask LINCOLN: (with his notepad) Got it all done. - Lincoln said - Now, I got all five topics, I'm prepared for the test. LANA: Good. - Lana said ONE WEEK LATER (At home in the living room, night, Lincoln, in his PJs, is reading a science book, as the younger sisters, in their PJs, are watching him) LINCOLN: Okay, that's everything. - Lincoln said - The test is tomorrow, so, I'm prepared for it. LISA: Good luck, Lincoln. - Lisa said LANA AND LOLA: You're gonna ace that test. - the twins said nicely (The six high five each other for Lincoln) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lucy are at school, eating lunch with each other) LOLA: Okay, Linky, today's the big test, just concentrate and you'll pass. - Lola said nicely LUCY: Take your time and no doozing off. - Lucy said (They walk into the school's corridor) LINCOLN: I wish Lisa was here to give me support. - Lincoln said LANA: No worries, we'll wait for you, once you complete your test. - Lana said LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. - Lincoln said - Let's get inside, we've got to get to class. (The four all hugged each other, as they went to their respective classes, Lincoln went into his desk and sighs, Mrs. Johnson walks up to him) AGNES: So, Lincoln, are you ready for the test? - Mrs. Johnson ask LINCOLN: Uh huh, I've been studying. - Lincoln said (Mrs. Johnson handed him his test, as he and his classmates begin the test. As everyone is taking the test, a few students turn in their tests) TWENTY MINUTES LATER (The students who are left, are still taking their test, Lincoln is concentrating, more and more students are turning in their tests, until, Lincoln is the only one left in the classroom, while Mrs. Johnson is grading papers. He's struggling, he hears pounding on a window, he see's Lola holding a chart) LINCOLN: Yeah! - Lincoln said (Lincoln begins filling in more anwsers, he'd reaches the last question, which is about Pluto, he's thinking and he remembers a flashback of him and Lisa) LISA: You may suspect that Pluto is a planet, Lincoln, but, in 2006, NASA claims Pluto is not a planet and is classified as a dwarf planet. - Lisa said LINCOLN: Of course! - Lincoln said (Cuts back to the present where Lincoln fills in the final answer; Thus, completing his test and turning it in, just as the final bell rings, Mrs. Johnson handed Lincoln his test back and takes it, his jaw drop in shock; Outside, the twins and Lucy are waiting on the staircase, the twins are playing and Lucy is reading, Lincoln comes out) LOLA: So, how did you do, Linky? - Lola ask (Lincoln made a sad face, only to smile, meaning only one thing, his test has an "A+" on it) LANA: You passed! - Lana said happily - Nice job, Lincoln! LOLA: Great job, Linky! - Lola praised LUCY: Nice job, brother. - Lucy said nicely (The three hugged Lincoln and they walk home, where Lisa and Lily were waiting for them on their doorstep, reading) LISA: So, how did the test go? - Lisa ask (Lincoln shows Lisa his test, she is excited) LINCOLN: I aced it! - Lincoln said proudly - Which means, I pass science! LISA: Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but... (happy) great job, Lincoln! - Lisa praised - I'm so proud of you! LILY: Poo Poo! - Lily babbled nicely (Lily and Lisa both hugged Lincoln) LINCOLN: Thanks, it was thanks to your tutoring that help me pass. - Lincoln said nicely LISA: Usually, I never usually say this to anyone before, but... (sweetly) I love you, Lincoln. - Lisa said sweetly LINCOLN: Aw, I love you too, Lisa. - Lincoln said, enamored (The two shared one more hug, the other younger sisters was moved by this) LANA, LUCY, LILY, AND LOLA: Awww! - they said in awe (The two released each other from their hug) LINCOLN: Hey, Lisa, since you help me into passing the test, how about I take you out for ice cream? - Lincoln ask LISA: I'll accept that. - Lisa said LINCOLN: (to Lola, Lucy, and Lana) Since you guys were supportive to me,, and (to Lily) you for being so cute. - Lincoln said - I'll take you guys out too for ice cream! LOLA, LANA, LILY, AND LUCY: Yeah! - they said, excited (It cuts to an ice cream parlor where Lincoln and his younger siblings are eating ice cream and drinking milkshakes) LUCY: This ice cream is so good. - Lucy said LANA: This rocks! - Lana said, joy - Thanks for taking us out, big bro! LINCOLN: You're welcome, it's the least I can do for my younger siblings. - Lincoln said ` LISA: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lisa thanked (The six hugged each other, as they eat their ice cream and milkshakes) THE END Category:Episodes